Dreams
by duckys-dream
Summary: One of those dreams that's so real you don't know you're dreaming. But you have to be...this can't possibly be real.


Scully walked towards the diner where she was supposed to meet Mulder. She looked up when she heard her name. A young girl stood in front of her. "Agent Scully?" She asked again.

"Yes," Scully nodded. The girl smiled.

"You probably don't remember me, you and Agent Mulder investigated a case a few years ago that involved me. I'd been taken to sacrifice by a Devil Worshipping Cult. You found me and saved my life. It was amazing." She sighed.

The girl had a toddler standing at her side. In one hand was a soggy biscuit. The other hand was gripping tightly to the leg of the girl's jeans. The toddler over balanced and landed in a sitting position. The girl looked down at the child. There were a few seconds before the toddler started to cry. The girl bent down and scooped the baby up. The crying ceased immediately.

"I'm sorry, there are so many cases I don't remember." Scully said. The girl smiled.

"That's all right. The thing is that I never got to thank you. I just wanted to shake your hand." She said. "You saved my life, I just, I'm so grateful as I'm sure you can imagine."

"Yes," Scully nodded and smiled. Mulder came to stand beside her. He smiled too. Scully explained what the girl had told her. "Here, take my card." She said holding it out the girl smiled and took the card. "Dana Scully." She said holding out her hand. The girl smiled and hesitated a second before taking Scully's hand. Scully noticed immediately that her hands were very warm. The girl opened her mouth to speak.

"Nugget." A young boy called urgently. Scully had noticed him. He was standing behind the girl playing a hand held computer. She dropped Scully's hand and looked around at him. He was looking down the sidewalk towards a large man that was approaching them. Mulder and Scully turned the other direction when they heard screeching tires. Another driver driving way too fast.

They turned back just as the large man hit the girl. They heard her nose break and blood gushed down her face. She stumbled backwards. Her free arm flailing blindly. Mulder and Scully both reached for the girl. Scully's arms were too short. Mulder missed the girl but snagged the straps of the toddler's overalls. Nugget, as she'd been called, fell backwards onto the street. She fell directly into the path of the speeding car.

Mulder and Scully both stood stunned. Mulder's arm still stretched in front of him holding the now screaming child. The little boy had dropped his computer game. The man lifted him up and carried him away as if nothing had happened. Scully looked down at the pavement when she saw something blow past. It was her FBI card. Now streaked with blood.

"Nugget," The boy screamed.

Scully sat bolt upright in bed. Her own scream still echoed around the room. She took a few minutes to realise where she was. She was covered in a fine layer of sweat. She could feel her heart palpitating and tried to get her ragged breathing under control. She reached for the glass of water on the nightstand and took big swallows. She lay back on the pillows and glanced at the clock when her alarm started to sound.

She switched the alarm off and got out of bed. She walked into the bathroom and showered. She dressed for work and headed out of her apartment. She was supposed to meet Mulder at a diner for breakfast before they headed to the airport to fly out on their next case. The diner was walking distance from Scully's apartment and so Mulder would drive them to the airport and put his car in the long-term parking lot.

As Scully approached the diner she saw Nugget on the street ahead of her. The girl looked up and recognised her. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when Scully spoke first. "Nugget." She said. The girl smiled and nodded.

"You remember me." Nugget smiled.

"In a way." Scully said.

"I never got to thank you." She said putting the toddler down. The boy was still standing behind her playing his computer game.

"Do you ever have déjà vu?" Scully asked.

"I think everyone does." Nugget nodded. Scully saw Mulder approaching from up the street. She jumped when someone knocked her aside. It was the man from her dream. He grabbed Nugget under the chin and lifted her off the ground. The toddler fell again, this time she didn't cry.

"Stop." Mulder and Scully called simultaneously and drew their weapons. "I'm a federal Agent." They both said. "Put her down or I'll be forced to fire."

Scully wasn't sure how the next chain of events unfolded. There had been minutes between their request to let the girl go and the moment it started. Nugget was clearly unable to breath. Her struggles were getting weaker.

"I'm going to count to three." Mulder said. "One,"

Nugget kicked feebly once more.

"Two,"

A sickening chuckled escaped the man's lips and he squeezed her throat tighter.

"Three," Mulder said.

The man turned just as they fired and by some sick twisted intervention both bullets hit Nugget. The man dropped her to the ground and grabbed the boy.

"Nugget," He said. "Nugget, don't let him take me. Get up, get up." He said and reached for her. "Nugget?" He said as tears filled his eyes. Scully crouched down beside Nugget her fingers dancing above the girl as she tried to think what to do. She looked across to the toddler, who was crying now. Spatters of blood covered the baby's face and clothes. "Nugget," The boy screamed.

Scully sat up so quickly she almost fell out of bed. She took a deep breath and looked around her. "A nightmare about having a nightmare." She said to herself. She pinched herself to make sure she was awake this time and reached for the phone. She dialled Mulder's number. His voice was scratchy and faint when he grumbled his hello. "I'm sorry." Scully said.

"Scully?" He said more awake. "What's the matter?"

"Have you ever had a dream inside a dream?"

"What? You mean like have a dream and wake up like nothing happened then wake up again?" He asked.

"Yeh," Scully nodded.

"No, but I've heard about it." Mulder said. "D' that happen to you?"

"Yes."

"Bad dream?"

"Uh huh,"

"You wanna tell me about it?"

"If you don't mind."

"Lay it on me sister." He chuckled. Scully smiled already feeling better for having spoken to him.

"The thing is, both dreams were so similar. In the first one, there's this girl who says we saved her life. She just wanted to shake my hand and say thank you. Then this guy comes and punches her, she falls into traffic and is killed. Then I wake up. I go to a place where I have to meet you, the same place as in the first dream. She's there again. The same guy comes and hurts her. This time though. God Mulder, we shot her."

"I'm there?"

"Uh huh, and there's a little boy, and a baby. This guy, ignores the baby and takes the boy."

"Do you remember her from real life? Did you actually save her life?"

"I don't remember, we might have." Scully said. "In the dream I don't remember her."

"You say you were meeting me at a diner?"

"Yeh, in both dreams it's today. Going to a diner for breakfast, then flying out on a case."

"What did you save her from?"

"We, we both saved her. From being sacrificed I think she said. There's so many cases Mulder, I can't remember them all. I don't remember ever saving a girl from being sacrificed. The boy, he called her Nugget. I guess that's her nickname."

"Keep an eye out for her today."

"Trust me." Scully said. "I'm sorry I woke you." She said.

"It's all right, I had to get up soon anyway. I wanted to take a jog before we left. I'll see you in a couple of hours. You want me to pick you up?"

"No it's ok, I can walk." She said.

"Ok,"

"Bye." She hung up and sighed. She showered and dressed, finding her alarm screaming when she came out of the shower. She turned it off and left for the diner. Mulder pulled up just as she was about to enter the diner. Scully looked up and down the street for any sign of the girl.

"Anything?" He asked walking up beside her. She shook her head. After another look she and Mulder went inside. They sat down at a booth and waited to be served. "I don't know Scully, maybe it was just a nightmare." Mulder said.

"Maybe," Scully nodded. She looked up at one of the waitresses. "That's her." Scully said. "That's the girl, and that kid sitting down is the boy and the man's there too, even the baby. The boy is playing his computer game like he was in my dream."

"Weird Scully." Mulder said. The waitress smiled and took the order. The man smiled and reached up to squeeze the girls shoulder. It was clear they knew each other. She smiled again and nodded. She turned around.

"Nugget." Scully said as the girl walked past the table. The girl stopped short and looked across. "How'd you, oh my God. Agent Scully, Agent Mulder." She said. She walked towards them and stood at the side of their table. "Well, this is my lucky day. I've been trying to find you and thank you for what you did for me." She said.

"Which is?" Scully asked.

"You don't remember?" Nugget asked.

"We rescued her from certain death." Mulder said. "She was about to be injected with a virus. We busted in with about seventy men and ripped the place apart."

"I know it was you who found out where we were all being held. If it weren't for you, well I don't want to think about what would've happened."

"That's probably why I don't remember." Scully said. "It wasn't actually me that rescued you."

"But you knew who I was. I don't understand."

"I didn't remember where I knew you from." Scully said. "I just knew I knew you."

"Ok," Nugget nodded. "I'm sorry I can't talk longer, I have a lot of work to do. I'll come and take your orders in a few minutes."

"Ok," Mulder nodded and smiled. Nugget walked away.

"The Alien Virus?" Scully asked. Mulder nodded. "She doesn't know that though does she?"

"No, she only knows that she was being held as a Lab Rat against her will. Her father was one of the scientists working on the project. She was offered up as a sacrificial lamb. Like Samantha, but I don't want to think that the same thing that was going to happen to her, happened to Sam."

"I'm sure it didn't." Scully smiled. Mulder nodded.

"Her names Holly Cavanaugh. I have no idea why they call her Nugget." Mulder said.

"Do you know them?" Scully asked.

"My brother and nephew." Holly said. "Mark and Ben, and that's Sarah, my little sister. We live with Mark now." The girl said returning.

"Holly." Scully smiled. The girl nodded. Someone burst through the door of the diner. He had a balaclava pulled over his face and a shotgun in his hand. Holly dropped the coffee pot she was holding.

"Everyone down." He yelled. Mulder and Scully slipped off their seats and lay face down on the ground. They whispered to each other, as soon as an opportunity arose they'd act. Both reached carefully for their weapons. Mark had taken Sarah from the booth and put her on the ground. The girl crawled towards Holly.

"Baby Girl." Holly said reaching towards the girl. When Sarah was close Holly lay her down on the ground and held her body over the baby's. "Sleep. Shh," She whispered. Sarah fiddled with a charm on the end of Holly's necklace and lay still. Holly put a dummy in the Sarah's mouth.

Mulder and Scully looked at each other. He nodded almost invisibly. Just as they were about to act the Robber spoke. "Everyone on their feet." He said. Everyone stood up. Holly lifted the baby off the ground and stood beside Scully. Sarah started to cry.

"Shh," Holly said desperately trying to calm her down. "It's ok, it's ok."

"Shut it up." The Robber said. "Shut it up."

"I'm trying." Holly said. He held his gun towards them.

"I'll kill it."

"No," Holly said. "It's not her fault, she's just a baby."

"Shut it up now, or I will." He said. Mulder and Scully looked at each other. She'd get Holly and the Baby to the ground, he'd fire at the Robber. Mulder counted down with almost invisible nods of his head. On three Scully threw herself at Holly. Mulder drew his gun and fired. Not before the Robber got off a shot. People screamed. Sarah continued to cry and Holly and Scully lay motionless on the ground.

Police filled the diner. Mulder showed his badge as explanation for the weapon in his hand. He crouched down beside Scully and almost fainted. Holly was deep in shock and simply shivered. Scully was still as death. He rolled her over and held her against his chest. The pool of blood was hers.

"Scully," he said wiping hair out of her eyes. "Scully."

"Mulder." She whispered and gripped one of his hands. Her blood coated both their hands.

"Agent Down." Mulder called. "It's all right Scully it's all right."

"So much pain." She said and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Please, stay with me. You're going to be ok, we're going to get you fixed up."

"Oh," Scully said swallowing hard. She started to cough. The movement caused torrents of pain to spread through her body. Blood started to trickle from the corner of her mouth. Breathing became harder and harder. She wasn't aware of anything around her. Only of Mulder's face, his haunted eyes filling with tears that escaped down his cheeks. His arms were around her and it felt good to be close to him. The pain in her back lessened until it was gone.

She heard Mulder calling her name. He yelled as though his voice alone could bring her back from where she was headed. She wanted to stay for him, she wanted to stay with him, but the blackness beckoned her. Everything went black but she was sure her eyes were open. Then she heard Mulder's broken voice once more. "I love you Scully." He said. Then nothingness took her.

Mulder rolled off his couch and landed face first on the ground. He looked around. His apartment, he was in his apartment on the couch. Not in the diner with Scully dying in his arms. He sat up and took a deep breath. "Jesus." He said out loud. He got to his feet and walked to the kitchen. He put coffee on and stood leaning against the bench. The image of Scully as she died was too real for him, it was too close to his mind.

Fox Mulder was famous for weird, he'd seen a lot of it, but that dream was one of the weirdest and most terrifying. He'd dreamt of Scully dreaming. Everything that had happened was his dream, not Scully's. He'd dreamt, of Scully dreaming a dream. He rubbed his eyes.

"A dream within a dream." He said taking a sip of the too strong coffee. "Within a dream." He said and chuckled to himself. "Scully's dream?" He said. He thought about it but couldn't quite figure out how to explain it. "Then I told her I loved her." He said. Usually when Mulder told Scully he loved her in a dream, they both got very naked very quickly, that is if they weren't already naked.

He shook his head and walked towards the phone. He didn't want to wake her, but he needed to. He needed to know in his own mind that she was still there, still real, still with him. He dialled her apartment and got her answering machine. "Scully, it's Mulder." He said. "I'm sorry, I just, never mind." He said and hung up. He tried her cell phone.

The first time it rang out, he didn't panic. He just tried again. After the fourth time, he panicked. He pulled on jeans and a sweatshirt. He pulled his joggers on without socks and headed out of the apartment. He drove to her apartment building and ran inside. He arrived outside her door and started banging. His mind had already provided several explanations. He didn't like any of them.

He used his key to gain access to her apartment. He went straight to the bedroom where she should have been sleeping, it was three o'clock in the morning. He found her car keys on the side table inside the door where they always were. He left the apartment and ran down onto the street. He was too impatient to wait for the elevator and had taken the stairs. He ran to his car already pulling his cell phone out of his pocket to call Skinner.

"Mulder?" A voice said from behind him. He spun around.

"Scully," He said and threw his arms around her before he had the chance to control himself. He pulled back quickly and looked at her. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I couldn't sleep, so I took a walk. What are you doing here Mulder?"

"I um, I tried calling you but you didn't answer. I panicked, I'm sorry."

"It's all right," She said. "You want coffee?" She asked. He nodded. He couldn't leave, he had to be with her and make sure she really was ok. During the elevator ride upstairs Mulder glanced across at Scully every few seconds. She finally looked across at him and caught his gaze. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing,"

"Mulder, what the hell is going on?"

"Promise not to laugh?" He said as they walked towards her apartment door.

"Promise." She nodded.

"Well, I had a bad dream." He said. "Three actually, although it's not what it sounds like."

"Explain it then. Sometimes talking about it helps." She said.

"Well, it was sort of three dreams in one. A dream about a dream about a dream."

"Ok," She nodded.

"The first two dreams were yours."

"What?"

"I dreamt about you having a dream about a dream." He said. Scully smiled and put the coffee on to brew.

"What were my dreams about?"

"A girl that kept getting killed by her big brother." Mulder said. "Do you remember Holly Cavanaugh?"

"Um, no, sounds familiar though I think. Who is she?"

"One of the people we pulled out of that testing facility a couple years back. She was about to be injected with the Alien Virus."

"I remember the case, I don't remember her." Scully said.

"Well, she was killed in your nightmare then you woke up, but you were still dreaming, you didn't know it though until she was killed again and you woke up, then you were in what I guess was my dream."

"Did she die again?"

"No, you did. You were shot in the back."

"Oh," Scully said. "That's why you had to come and see me."

"Yeh," Mulder nodded.

"Ok,"

"You think it's weird?"

"Very." Scully smiled.

"You think I'm weird Scully?" He asked also smiling.

"Do I really have to answer that?" She asked handing him a mug of coffee. She flashed him a sly smile before walking out of the room. Mulder stood stunned for a moment before following her.

"Hey," he said. "You think I'm weird Agent Scully?"

"Weird is one word for it." She nodded and sat on the couch.

"What's another?" He asked sitting next to her. She looked at him over the rim of her cup blowing the hot coffee. The steam obscured his view of her eyes.

"Perhaps we should track down Holly Cavanaugh." Scully said. "If you've had a dream, well, three dreams about her, maybe it's worth checking out." She took a sip of coffee and lowered her cup. Her eyes were revealed to him again, crystal blue and shining brightly. He was about to change the subject back to where it had been but decided against it.

"We'll try that tomorrow, today." He said. "You know what I mean." She nodded. They drank the rest of their coffee in silence. Mulder stared at an unseen spot on the wall and Scully at the coffee table. Occasionally one would glance at the other. The silence was comfortable as both Agents sat with their thoughts.

Mulder stood up and took his cup to the kitchen, he rinsed it and put it upside down to drain. He turned around and ran into Scully. She stumbled backwards and hit the bench. "Jesus, I'm sorry." He said reaching forward. "I didn't hear you."

"It's all right," She smiled and pushed off the bench. She rinsed her own cup and put it next to Mulder's.

"I guess I'll head home." He said. "I'll see you at work tomorrow and we'll see if we can find Holly."

"Ok," Scully nodded.

"Thanks for the coffee." He said walking towards the front door he pulled it open and turned around to look at her once more. She smiled. He turned again and stepped over the threshold into the hallway.

"Mulder," Scully said. He turned around and looked back into the apartment. "That's how else I'd describe you. Just 'Mulder'." She smiled. He returned the smile and left the apartment again.

Later that morning in the office Mulder and Scully ran Holly Cavanaugh through a search engine. A hit was returned almost immediately. "There you go, she lives here in Dodge." Scully said. Mulder nodded.

"Let's go and check it out." He said and copied the address down. He and Scully left the office.

"We'll take your car." She said. He nodded. She slipped into the passenger seat and Mulder pulled out of the car park. They arrived at Holly's address about half an hour later. It was a large house in the inner suburbs. They walked up the front path and knocked on the door. A few minutes later the door opened.

"Can I help you?" The man from Mulder's dream said answering the door.

"Ah, yes, we're looking for Holly Cavanaugh."

"She's not here." He said. "She'll be home around six."

"Do you know where we can find her?" Scully asked.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Special Agent Scully, this is my partner Special Agent Mulder."

"Scully and Mulder?" The man said. "You rescued Nugget a few years ago."

"Yes sir." Mulder nodded.

"Well, ah, she's a work, I can get you the phone number there and the address too if you like. Come on in." He said stepping back. "I'm Mark, her older brother." He said. He walked to a table in the hallway and picked up a pen. He wrote an address and phone number on a note pad then handed the page to Mulder. Mulder saw photos on the wall of the family. Ben, the little boy, and Sarah, the baby, were both present.

Mulder could see a large fenced off playpen in one of the front rooms. Sarah lay sound asleep on a blanket. "Thank you," he smiled.

"No problem, anything else you need jut give me a call." He smiled. Mulder nodded. He and Scully headed back to their car and drove to the address Mark had provided.

"It's scary Scully, that guy looks exactly like he did in my dream, so does Sarah and so does Ben."

"Who are Sarah and Ben?"

"Ben is Mark's son, Holly's nephew and Sarah is Holly's baby sister."

"The baby in the lounge room?" Scully asked. Mulder nodded.

"In the first two dreams Mark was the angry man that caused her to get killed. In the third dream, he was nice."

"What about Ben and Sarah?"

"They're basically the same. Ben was always playing a hand held computer game. Sarah was just a baby, she always ended up crying though, obviously." He said.

"Maybe you should be a bit more specific. Tell me everything that happened." Scully said. Mulder explained exactly what had happened in all three of the interlocking dreams, consciously excluding that he'd told her he loved her. "So how do you know you're awake now? How do you know this isn't a dream as well? It could even be my dream."

"I know," Mulder nodded. "I don't know whether this is a dream or not and to tell you the truth, that scares me."

"What do you think the chances are that this is a dream?" Scully asked.

"I'd say slim, but I really don't know. I mean, I've never had a dream inside a dream before and I've never had someone else's dream."

"It wasn't my dream Mulder."

"What I mean is that I've never dreamt about someone else having a dream."

"But this could be a dream. And if it is, by following the pattern, it'll end with someone getting killed. Me or Holly or someone different this time."

"Yes," Mulder nodded. "We might even be talking from inside someone else's dream."

"That's weird. Who'd be dreaming about us?" Scully asked smiling. "Dreaming about each other is different."

"I guess so. I just wish I knew what was going on." He said. They pulled up outside an office building. "This is the place." He said. He and Scully walked towards the building.

"This is a big place Mulder, did Mark give you her office number?"

"Nope, we're both highly trained detectives." Mulder said. "We'll find her." He smiled.

"Ask the receptionist?" Scully asked. Mulder nodded. The receptionist was away from her desk when they first approached. "Wow, we might actually have to do some investigating." Scully said.

"Don't go jumping to extremes." Mulder said. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialled the number written on the page. After three rings the phone picked up.

"Good morning Mr Lang's office,"

"I was wondering if you could direct me to your office." Mulder said. "I'm standing in the front lobby of your building.

"Of course sir. There should be an elevator to the left of the main doors."

"I see it." Mulder nodded. He and Scully walked towards the elevator.

"Ok Sir, we're on the twenty-third floor. You're probably going to loose signal in the elevator so I'll give you the rest of the directions before you enter. Once the elevator arrives on the twenty-third floor, take a left and walk straight to the end of the hall. Then turn right and you'll see a door with Mister Lang's name written on it."

"Ok, thank you." Mulder said and hung up the phone. They rode in the elevator to the twenty-third floor. Mulder stepped out first and turned left. They headed down the hall and turned right. There was a glass door with 'Brian Lang' written in large letters. In smaller letters below it were the words 'Assistant Executive Officer'. Mulder pushed the large door and held it for Scully. There was a desk neatly stacked with office equipment and out trays. Along one wall were filing cabinets.

Holly Cavanaugh sat at her desk typing on her computer. There was a buzz and she reached across and pressed a button on her telephone.

"Yes Mister Lang." She said.

"Yes ah Miss Cavanaugh, that call you just put through."

"Yes Sir, Mister Smith."

"Yes, well, I'm going to put Mister Smith back through to book an appointment. Once that's done, can you call me back please."

"Yes sir." She nodded and pressed another button. She plugged the headset she was wearing into the phone and pressed another button. She spoke to Mister Smith and booked the appointment. Then she called back through.

"What's my schedule for the rest of the afternoon?"

"Well, lunch with Misses Lang sir, it's her birthday. I took the liberty of having flowers sent to your home address sir. I'll send the limo around to pick her up at twelve thirty. The driver will call up when he's almost here to collect you sir. I've booked Mister Smith in for a two o'clock this afternoon."

"Thank you, I'm going to need the Albertson files from the Archive. Where are the Herbert files?"

"They're in Archive as well Sir." Holly said.

"Have them sent over."

"I can't sir, they're top level."

"Oh, of course, of course. Well, hurry out and get them now then. I have a ten o'clock with Martin don't I?"

"Yes sir, Mister Roberts has already called to confirm the appointment."

"Hurry on then."

"Yes sir, I'll be back before ten o'clock." She said and pressed the button. She stood up taking the headset off. She looked up and saw Mulder and Scully.

"Oh my Goodness." She smiled. She was wearing a light blue skirt and white blouse. She pulled on a matching light blue jacket. She pressed another button on the phone.

"Front reception."

"Jackie, it's Holly. I've got too go out and get some archived files. Will you intercept any calls or visitors please."

"Sure thing Holly, just put your phone through."

"Thanks." Holly said. She typed a few numbers then hit another button.

"'Agents Mulder and Scully. To what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked walking across to them.

"Just checking up on you." Mulder said.

"Well, I'm a lot better than I would be if you hadn't shown up those years ago." She smiled. She took a piece of plastic and pushed the door open. She held it for Mulder and Scully. She slipped the plastic strip into two runners.

"Receptionist out." Mulder read aloud.

"Yes sir, I am now." She smiled. "Do you mind if we walk as we talk. I have to get out and get some files from the warehouse."

"Not at all." Mulder said. "I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

"What's happened? You haven't found more people like me have you?" She asked.

"No, nothing like that, just that well, it sounds strange, but I had a dream about you."

"Oh, well I'm flattered that you even remembered me." Holly said. "How are you doing? It's been what, three years?"

"Something like that," Mulder nodded. "I'm good," He nodded. "Working hard."

"As am I." Holly nodded.

"Looks like it, what are you now, a personal assistant."

"Yes sir," Holly nodded. "A glorified receptionist actually, but I'm happy. Mister Lang and I get on very well. I've saved up enough money to move out of Mark's house. Mark's my brother. After my mother died I went to live with him. That was about a year ago." Holly said.

"We spoke earlier." Mulder nodded. "It's a nice house."

"Yes," Holly nodded. "And you Agent Scully, I assume you're well."

"Yes," Scully nodded. "Thank you."

"I'm glad to hear it. So what sort of dream did you have about me Agent Mulder?"

"That you kept getting killed." Mulder said.

"Oh," Holly said slightly shocked. "Well, as you can see, I'm very much alive."

"Yes," Mulder nodded. "Yes you are."

"It was good to see you again though."

"You too, we'll let you get on with your Job. Call us some time and let us know how you're doing,"

"Sure thing." Holly nodded. "Enjoy the rest of your day." She said. They'd made their way out of the office block and to the car park. Holly headed towards her car and Mulder and Scully towards theirs. Mulder watched until Holly had safely pulled away.

"See, sometimes dreams are just that." Scully said.

"I'm glad she'd doing ok for herself. Everyone else that was tortured in that place isn't capable of that level of functionality, they've all been committed I think."

"It's a shame really." Scully said. Mulder nodded. They headed back to the office and continued to write up the reports Skinner was after. "Mulder," Scully said later that afternoon. He looked up at her. She opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind. She stood up and walked across to him. She sat tentatively on the edge of the desk.

"What's on your mind Scully." Mulder said putting his pencil down.

"Have you ever had a dream about us? I mean about you and me and a, um, a sexual relationship?"

"Yes," Mulder admitted after a long silence. "Yes I have. I'm sorry if that offends you, I don't want to think about you in an unprofessional way, but sometimes, well I'm a man Goddamn it and I can't help it." He said standing up quickly.

"Whoa, settle down. I wasn't making accusations, I was just asking a question." Scully said putting her hands on Mulder's shoulders. "I'm not offended, in fact I'm flattered and slightly relieved."

"Relieved? Why?"

"Because I have those sorts of dreams sometimes. I was afraid you didn't."

"Do they mean anything to you? Or are they just dreams?"

"I thought I was asking the questions."

"You didn't say that." He said.

"Do they mean anything to you?"

"I asked first."

"Yes," Scully nodded. "They make me realise," She paused. "They make me realise that no matter what else we are, we're still human."

"Yes we are." Mulder nodded.

"Do you ever think about doing it for real?"

"Oh you mean doing 'it'?" He smiled. She smiled and blushed and slapped his shoulder. She'd forgotten that her hands were still on his shoulders. "Yes," He nodded.

"Good," Scully nodded. Her hands slipped up over his shoulders and around the back of his neck. She pulled his head closer and kissed him. "So do I."

"Oh Scully, you sure I'm not dreaming."

"No, but I could be dreaming too."

"It's a good dream." He smiled and lent in to kiss her again.

The girl opened her eyes and took a deep breath. She stared at the ceiling of her room for a minute and let the thoughts settle in her head. She looked across at her alarm clock. 3:14. She sighed and closed her eyes to try and get a couple more hours sleep before she had to start her day. The thoughts wouldn't leave her alone.

She sat up in bed and looked around. She pulled the quilt closer, it was freezing. She sighed and dragged herself out to the computer she powered up the computer and sat down trying to keep warm.

She couldn't sleep until she got the idea out of her head. Mulder dreaming about Scully dreaming about a dream…

It had potential she guessed, she'd have to wait and see. She opened her word processing program and started to type…

_Scully walked towards the diner where she was supposed to meet Mulder…_


End file.
